


E.R. V.B. I.L.

by Red_City



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, derek is sentimental, initials, season 5, singing the shelf, stiles beats him to it, there is no romance YET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Lydia who told Derek about the initials. He was disheartened, to say the least, and just a little pissed that they pack hadn’t added Erica, Isaac and Boyd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E.R. V.B. I.L.

**Author's Note:**

> because they fucking DESERVED IT OKAY
> 
> based on [this](http://sinyhale.tumblr.com/post/123594097329/list-of-possible-sterek-prompts-based-on-season-5) tumblr prompt:  
> Stiles signing his initials, but then adding E.R. and V.B. there too and telling Derek about it  
> OR Derek returning and then going back to add E.R. and V.B. and seeing that they’re already there and totally knowing it was Stiles
> 
> also this is suuuper un-beta'd so

It was Lydia who told Derek about this initials. They’d just been on the phone, talking, and she had mentioned that the seniors had all gone to sign it, as was tradition, and Scott had added Allison’s name. Derek had held his breath, waiting for her to continue, but she just asked him if he had actually signed it or if it was some other D.H. there, next to their names. Derek told her that he didn’t actually graduate from BHHS, and then they moved on. 

He was disheartened, to say the least, and just a little pissed that they pack hadn’t added Erica, Isaac and Boyd. 

Derek knew that they hadn’t been as integral to the group at the time, and their deaths - and departure - were sudden. He still had an ache in his chest when he thought about them - Erica’s bright red lipstick, Boyd’s shy grin. They DESERVED it. And he was going to make sure they got it, even if no one else knew about it. 

The high school was dark and silent the night he broke in. Derek was almost surprised at the quiet, knowing that somehow the high school was like a magnet for supernatural shenanigans. He made his way down the halls, dusty in his memory, and came across the shelf. It was littered with initials, far more than he remembered from when Laura had dragged him along her senior year. Derek had griped and complained the whole way. He smiled at the thought. 

Finding the names of the pack was easy work - the ink was fresh and dark on the shelf, and the A.A. made his chest clench. Derek pulled out the marker he had brought with him, lifted it to the wood, and then froze. 

Next to the A.A. were three more sets - E.R, V.B, I.L. Derek frowned. Lydia would have definitely mentioned something if the pack had added his lost betas. The handwriting was slanted, large letters a little messy, and Derek’s eyes roamed, looking for the culprit. When he found the matching slant, he sighed. Of course.

He hurried out of the school and took off running. When he reached his destination, he climbed up the side of the house, as quiet as possible, and slid a claw under the window to prop it open, slipping inside. 

Stiles was at his desk, facing away from him, headphones on. The music was turned up too loud to be considered healthy. Derek coughed. Stiles couldn’t hear him. Derek approached the boy, grinning in anticipation of startling him. He wasn’t disappointed. 

Tapping the side of Stiles head once, he leapt back at the expected flail of limbs, grinning as Stiles turned, yelling, eyes wide and heartbeat spiking. 

“Derek! Jesus hell fucking - why did you DO that?”

“You couldn’t hear me.”

“Yeah, _apparently._ ”

Derek just shrugged, and Stiles took a breath, breaking into a smile. “What are you doing here? I thought you were out of town.” 

“I was. Lydia - told me about you guys signing the shelf.”

Stiles pulse quickened, but his face betrayed nothing.

“She told me that that D.H. wasn’t you. Good thing I didn’t draw a dick over it,” Stiles said, smirking. Derek raised an eyebrow. 

“She also said Scott added Allison,” Derek continued, ignoring the joke, “ so I went over there tonight to add Erica, Boyd and Isaac.”

“Really,” Stiles said, leaning back in his chair, still feigning innocence. 

“Imagine my surprise when I found all of their initials already there.”

“Wow, yeah. That’s - weird. Huh.”

There was a moment of silence, and Stiles broke their eye contact first. Derek crossed his arms. 

“I know it was you.”

“There is no way you can prove that.”

“You didn’t even TRY to disguise your handwriting.”

“So what? What do you want me to say? Yes, I added their names because they deserve to be there. Sorry I beat you to it. I didn’t mean to impose on your residual alpha feelings.”

Derek frowned and took a step closer. 

“What? No, Stiles, I’m not mad - what the hell? I came over here to say thank you.”

Stiles looked back up at him, surprise on his face. “Oh.” 

Derek suddenly felt awkward, and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “Yeah. So. Thanks.”

“Sure.”

More silence. 

“Are you...in town for long?”

“I don’t know. Probably not.”

“Oh.” Silence. 

It was freaking Derek out, because they weren’t LIKE this. There weren’t awkward silences or moments of hesitation. Stiles filled up the empty spaces and Derek always moved boldly. He didn’t know what was happening. 

“Are you - okay?” He asked Stiles, who blew air up, making his hair move. Derek liked it longer.

“Yeah. I mean, there’s new monster bullshit. And I’m - worried. About lots of things. And Scott isn’t listening to me. And I miss you.”

The last part was rushed, like Stiles hadn’t meant to say it, but the words made Derek’s chest feel lighter, and he sagged against the wall, smiling down at his boots. 

“I miss you too,” he said, softly, and found Stiles eyes again, open in surprise. 

“Do you wanna - stay for a while? Maybe watch a movie?” Stiles asked, leaning forward on the chair. 

“Sure, okay,” Derek agreed, and pulled off his jacket. 

They argued for 20 minutes before deciding on Catch Me If You Can, and Stiles fell asleep on Derek’s shoulder, and Derek tucked him into bed. Before he snuck out the window, he paused, going over to the pile of notebooks next to Stiles’ laptop. Flipping the top one open, he turned to the next clean page and wrote on it with the marker he had brought with him. 

You were the perfect Batman to her Catwoman. Also, Harris is a dick.

\- D.H.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if this is going anywhere? like i want it to but also i'm in the middle of a monster wip so like no one get their hopes up


End file.
